


Starstruck - Bonus Content

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: Starstruck - A Celebrity AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable, Bonus Content, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for any and all deleted scenes or bonus content for the celebrity AU  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3611445/chapters/7969932">Starstruck</a>! Shall include deleted scenes from chapters, scenes from Oliver's perspective and other such goodies that might demand to be written about our two favorite actors: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> This first deleted scene was initially gonna be the opener for Chapter 10 of Starstruck, but then I chose to do the time jump so it was discarded. But I loved the scene so much that I had to keep it and share it with all of you! :D

She wakes up to morning light streaming in through the floor to ceiling windows, forcing her to squint. When her eyes adjust to the brightness, she realizes she’s in bed alone. His bed. She remembers waking up repeatedly throughout the night and pinching herself, convinced that everything was just an absurdly perfect dream.

_But it isn’t,_ she reminds herself as she curls into Oliver’s pillow. _This isn’t a dream._

She stays wrapped around his pillow, letting the warmth of the sun and the richness of his cologne revive her. Then she smells it. Glorious breakfast wafting through the door from the distant kitchen. She’s not sure what’s being cooked, but she jumps up and skips down the hall, unable to stop herself.

She finds Oliver slaving over the stove, carefully flipping an omelet. Before she can sneak up on him, he turns and smiles. “I figured the smell of breakfast would wake you up,” he teases with a wink.

“It was actually the sun, but the food helped.”

“Yeah, the windows are a bit much. Beautiful at night but terrible in the morning.” He comes around the center island and wraps his arms around her, sending a thrill through her body. He plants a light kiss on her lips and then returns to his task. “So I have a veggie omelet, turkey bacon and some muffins baking. I hope that all sounds okay.”

She laughs. “Sounds amazing. Though I’m surprised you know how to cook.”

He turns and plates the omelet and tosses two slices of bacon beside it. He points, signaling that it is hers. She takes it and climbs onto a barstool and begins eating the fluffy eggs, marveling at the lightness of them. “What, because I grew up rich?” he asks.

“And possibly the fact that you’re still rich.” She watches his eyes narrowing and shakes her head. “Not that being rich is a bad thing. I mean, I am pretty well off...but-”

“Felicity, I understand what you’re saying.”

He begins making his own breakfast and soon he is beside her, nibbling on a piece of bacon and watching her with curiosity. She meets his gaze, as if in challenge and soon he looks away with a chuckle. “What?” she asks, slightly self conscious. She imagines what she must look like. Tangled hair, smeared make-up, the clothes from the night before. _Oh my god. I’m gonna do a walk of shame._

His chuckle transforms into a deep laugh that rocks his entire body as he shakes his head and shovels a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

She closes her eyes. “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

He swallows the bite and nods. “Yep. You might have.” Then the oven dings and he hops off the stool. “Our muffins!”

 


	2. Surprise Video Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the events of [Starstruck Chapter 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3611445/chapters/12510680). This explains how Felicity thanks Oliver for all of the gifts at the end of the chapter! :D From Oliver's POV!
> 
> Enjoy! And don't forget to leave comments and/or kudos.

The popcorn is ready, buttered and overflowing in the bowl they’ve used for years. Thea is setting the movie up - some romantic comedy she watches every year around Christmas - and Oliver is getting the fire started. He has promised Thea one movie night before Felicity arrives, and he made the mistake of allowing her to choose the film. But he doesn’t get home enough for them to do this regularly, so he’s fine with anything. Spending time with his sister is always a joy.

“It’s starting, Ollie,” she says excitedly, sitting cross legged on the couch in the center of his living room, clutching a throw pillow in her lap topped with the bowl of heart attack inducing popcorn. She’s smiling, and he realizes how much he’s missed these sibling moments. Simple moments. Moments not laden with responsibility or family drama. Just the two of them. Ollie and Speedy.

They are in their comfiest clothes, ready for a night in. He plops down next to her and the opening sequence begins, playing a melancholy orchestral piece. He clears his throat. “I thought this was a Christmas movie, Speedy…”

“ _Shh_ … the opening monologue is about to start. It is important! And yes, it is a Christmas movie. Give it time!”

Then he hears Kate Winslet’s voice, bringing him back to a time when he had a huge crush on her - he’s certain every guy did after they saw _Titanic_. She’s talking about love, and how it is perceived and documented. It instantly makes him think of Felicity and those three little words she spoke during the screen test. They reverberate in his head as if she’s next to him, speaking them softly into his ear. Her eyes had sparkled when she said them, her whole demeanor in character except for her eyes. She had spoken them as herself - as Felicity - and his heart is still skipping beats at the thought.

And then a slight pang of regret seeps quickly. He beats himself for not saying it back. For not letting her know he feels the same way. But he knows he has the chance to do so during her visit to Starling. _There’ll be chances for lots of things…_

The movie continues, revealing the Kate Winslet in an office during a Christmas party. Before anything can be explained further, his phone chimes.

“Ollie! You promised no phones!”

He checks the screen to see a request for a video chat with Felicity. He smiles broadly and shows the request to Thea, who promptly rolls her eyes. “Please, Speedy?” he asks, feigning pathetic begging.

“Ugh, fine.”

He accepts the request and when the connection goes through, he sees the screen light up. It is inside Felicity’s apartment, he can tell. All bright colors and organized chaos. The camera is trained on a sign. An adorably decorated sign frames with ribbon that resembles candy canes. The sign reads:

_THANK YOU!_

Then music begins to play. A familiar song. A song he cannot escape during the holiday season. A song everyone knows by heart, even if they refuse to admit it. Felicity pops up then, head topped with a sparkly Santa hat, a sparkly top and red skinny jeans. She’s gorgeous as usual, even as she starts to lip sync the song, terribly.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need.”_

She goes through the first verse alone, hands flailing awkwardly. He grins like an idiot while he watches, and Thea leans over against his shoulder to get a glimpse. “Oh my god, she is not.”

“She is.”

When the music picks up tempo, two people pop up to join her, their own heads topped with plain Santa hats.

Thea gasps. “Is that Roy Harper?” she asks excitedly. “And Iris West?”

Oliver remains silent and smiles, then nods.

Their choreography is all over the place, Iris leading Roy into backup vocal stereotypes - the typical hand gestures and swaying. His eyes are blank. He doesn’t want to be there, but he’s doing it for Felicity.

_“I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You-o-o, ba-a-by!”_

When the song ends, Felicity leans forward in front of the camera and smiles. “See you tomorrow, Oliver!” And then she blows him a kiss, which he forces himself not to reach out and catch.

Thea is giggling beside him. “You guys are too cute. Now can we get back to the movie?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, pressing play.

Before any dialogue is spoken, he hears Thea mutter beneath her breath: “Will Roy Harper join us for New Years Eve?”

 


End file.
